


rainstorms

by pastisregret



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Semi Angst, Umbrellas, friends being friends!, getting close to each other in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: adrien doesn't like the rain that much. ladybug's there for him when no one else else.or,based on that picture of chat noir and ladybug sharing an umbrella.





	rainstorms

**Author's Note:**

> i deadass wrote this in an hour no one roast me for spelling errors k thanks byeeeeee

It was nice getting out of the house, even if it meant he would get soaked by the rain. Sitting down on a rooftop overlooking the still being repaired Notre Dame, Adrien wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling them close as he watched the empty streets. It was a dumb idea to be out, a dumb idea he was proud of having thought up.

Being out meant he didn’t have to think of the memories that lay inside his home.

Rainstorms had always meant something to him. When he was little, he’d cry until his mom picked him up and held him, told him not to worry about the storm and wait for the after. The after, where the sun came out, and the air smelled fresh like everything bad had been wiped away. The after, where she would sing him songs and help him get ready for bed, all worries swept away.

There wasn’t anything like that now. Now, he just had to face it head on.

A flash of lighting in the distance took him out of his thoughts, watching the bright streak paint the sky and illuminate all, brighter than any light Adrien had ever seen and more marvelous than anything else. Beautiful, in a dark sort of way. The storm brought people inside, let them be brought together and wait out while they could. A force of nature that did its job and more.

A force of nature that, if he was right, was used once in a story to bring back something that was once gone. Oh, how he wished it was that simple. Perhaps, if it really were, he too would’ve attempted something like that.

The rain was picking up more now, so much that Adrien knew his suit wouldn’t hold up much longer. As sturdy and well built as it was, it did no good under harsh elements, and the last thing he wanted was to give Plagg a cold because he wanted to mope around. Standing up, he searched the area for somewhere to land on, finally focusing in on a café across the street, the seating outside enclosed and protecting the tables from any rain. It’d be just the right place for him to watch the city get washed out, cleansing it in a way a Lucky Charm couldn’t.

Adrien had barely been down and seated for no more than five minutes before he felt the presence of someone nearby, someone who moved so quietly he almost wouldn’t have noticed if his keen sense didn’t pick up the scent of bread. He moved in his seat, wondering who’d be occupying the same space as him for the rest of the storm, only to catch sight of an all too familiar spotted superhero standing at the edge of the patio space, umbrella covering her head and creating a gentle tapping sound as rain poured down.

“Hey kitty,” Ladybug says, head tilting as she looked at him. “I didn’t know cats liked getting wet.”

“We don’t,” he responds, moving the seat so he was fully faced towards her. She was cool and collected, a hand holding onto her umbrella and the other at her side, her hand out of the protection of the umbrella and collecting drops.

Watching her hand, he realizes she’s twisting it down every minute or so, sending a burst of water down onto the sidewalk.

“Why are you out here?” Ladybug asks after a moment. Another flash of lighting sounds in the distance, the kind that sends a long and low rumble through the city.

“I wanted to get out.”

“Get out?” Ladybug’s tone is in the same range of concern and curiosity, a dangerous space for the two when it came to their private lives. It’s a question that could easily dive into more, a slippery slope that dived into being personal and giving off more than they should or staying vague to protect their identities.

Adrien decides it’s better to be vague, to save himself before he gets caught up in his feelings. To save Ladybug from that side of him, until the day comes they don’t have to be.

He smiles, flashing the grin she had rolled her eyes over again and again. “I just wanted to enjoy the storm. It’s not as nice behind windows, you know.”

“You could get sick, _chaton_,” Ladybug says, taking his vague answer and working with it. That was what was so nice about her. She always understood, always got on the same page and worked at the same speed, building off what they gave each other. Adrien was sure he’d never get over it, not for another hundred years.

“So you could, my lady.”

Ladybug grins, raising the umbrella in her grip as if to show it off and defend herself. “_I’m_ protected, see? You’re walking around like a stray cat. You don’t even have an umbrella, Chat.”

“I _did_ have an umbrella, once,” Adrien responds. “Although, I gave it to a friend last time we had a storm like this. Never thought to ask for it back.”

Ladybug chuckles. “I guess being a gentleman doesn’t pay off all the time, huh?”

Adrien thinks back to that day, on the steps in front of their school. The day he made his first friend, a hand held out in the hopes of finding a connection, someone who saw him for more than what he appeared to be and could give the new guy a chance. Who got trapped in his umbrella for a moment and made him laugh for real, for the first time in a long while.

Marinette. Who mattered to him then, and now.

“No,” he finally answers Ladybug, eyes watching the water run off the umbrella. “I think it did pay off that time.”

Ladybug holds out her umbrella now, stepping closer to him and waiting for him to go under.

“C’mon. Let’s walk around and look at the city. It’s prettier without a window in the way, right?”

Adrien looks up at her, at his lady. A hand outstretched, waiting for him to get up and follow her lead. A hand, which he had come in contact with so many times before. A hand, who was connected to one of his closest companions and there for him in a moment where he felt like no one was.

And well, when had Adrien ever been one to turn her down?

He reaches out, grabbing hold of the umbrella as he stood up. Lightning struck. Ladybug flinches, her grip on the umbrella tightening.

“Scared?” Adrien asks, watching as she raised the umbrella a bit to account for his height. Ladybug rolls her eyes, even while her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

“_No_, of course I’m not _scared_,” she says, eyes narrowed as she speaks. “I just… didn’t expect it to be so loud.”

Adrien laughs, shaking his head. “Whatever you say, my lady.” He looks down the street, where if he was right lay a set of apartments and the prettiest gardens he had ever seen. “Shall we go on our walk?”

Ladybug looks up at him, their height difference more pronounced than ever before. She nods, before grabbing back control of the umbrella, an action that’s unprovoked and so like her Adrien laughs again, this time to her bewilderment.

They walk together as they go down the sidewalk, on the same page with everything they did. _Everything_, even if all the parts weren’t connected yet.

It was nice. It gave Adrien something to like about rainstorms again.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr maybe follow me there haha


End file.
